elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vex
|Base ID = }} Vex is an Imperial thief and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften and is the Master Lockpick trainer. Vex can usually be found in The Ragged Flagon. Personality and relationships Vex is one of the Thieves Guild's best infiltrators. She is affectionately known as "our little Vex" by Delvin and Brynjolf, hinting at a softness for her. She is quite arrogant and sure of her abilities as she tells the Dragonborn not even to think of replacing her and to follow whatever she says. Interactions *She will not offer any useful interactions until the Dragonborn is a member of the Guild. *Offers Master Lockpicking training. *Along with Delvin, she provides unlimited jobs, eventually allowing the Dragonborn to become Guild Master. Loud and Clear The Dragonborn must break into Goldenglow Estate and raid the safe there, as well as light three bee hives on fire. Speaking to Vex will reveal that she had previously attempted to do the job with Delvin, but Aringoth, the estate's owner, had stationed eight mercenaries around the estate and Vex was wounded in the fight. She will then tell of a sewer entrance on the northwest part of the island, which will make breaking into the estate much easier. Side quests When prompted, she gives four different side quests: *The Burglary Job *The Shill Job *The Sweep Job *The Heist Job Other related quests *Vex also offers members of the guild information regarding any unusual stones the Dragonborn may find, as part of the quest "No Stone Unturned". *Drowned Sorrows Trivia *Vex writes A Warning addressed to Delvin for peeping on her while she was taking a bath. *The Thieves Guild quest, "The Pursuit", reveals that she was romantically involved with a man named Vald. *When Mercer Frey's betrayal is discovered, Vex is by far the angriest of the group, saying lines such as "If I see Frey, I'll pluck his eyes from his skull with my bare hands!" *Vex seems to be a romantic interest to several members of the guild, as dialogue from Delvin and Garthar imply that they are attracted to her. *Vex carries a large sum of gold (several thousand), but the pickpocketing percentage is 0. *Vex is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. *When Haran in The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold is questioned about Isabelle Rolaine, she will direct the Dragonborn to Vex and incorrectly refer to her as male. Bugs *Vex may accuse the Dragonborn of drawing blood, even if no one was interacted with in any way. This may occur during a heist quest. * It's possible to remain totally undetected on heist or burglary type quests and still fail for being caught, even when no one saw any stage of the crime. *Vex may spawn inside the box she leans against in the Ragged Flagon. This can be fixed by exiting and re-entering. *It is possible that when Vex is asked for a job, she may not give it. If she is asked for multiple jobs through this glitch, when the Ragged Flagon is left, all the missions asked for will appear. While it may seem good to have many missions at once, only one may be able to be turned in, and all of the missions may not be able to be completed. *Accepting, quitting or basically performing any kind of inquiry on Vex's sweep job may cause the screen to be glitched. This disables looking (a.k.a turning) until the game is quit and then restarted. Appearances * it:Vex es:Vex ru:Векс de:Vex Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members